In a blockchain configuration, most blockchain related efforts focus on various usage efforts related to blockchain technology rather than optimizing current blockchain infrastructure. As a result, reports have shown that the blockchain approaches do not scale well and have certain limitations (e.g., performance, storage, etc.). For instance, current network processes provide 3-20 transactions per second. Blockchain technologies suffer from certain limitations, such as each node in the network having a full copy of the blockchain, high redundancy rates, fully decentralized structure, high storage requirements, synchronization issues, storage requirements as the number of blockchain participants increase, etc. An optimal blockchain infrastructure may include other approaches to making the network more efficient and accessible.